


Silva the Sugar Daddy

by A_plant_that_writes



Series: Hunter X Hunter Works [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cheating, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, DILF Silva Zoldyck, Daddy Kink, F/M, Office Sex, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Parenting? What is that, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, silva is a dilf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_plant_that_writes/pseuds/A_plant_that_writes
Summary: This is an AU where nen doesn’t exist. Instead of being assassins, the Zoldycks are famous for their wealth and corporate power. Down on your luck, you’re looking for a new way to make money. Your close friend, Pakunoda, hooks you up with a new job as a sugar baby. Your client is the one and only Silva Zoldyck. Many shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kikyou Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Silva Zoldyck/Reader, Zeno Zoldyck/Reader
Series: Hunter X Hunter Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124381
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Silva the Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you initially meet Silva. 
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content (duh, cause I’m writing), size kink, sugar daddy (obviously), oral (female receiving), oral (male receiving), overstimulation, semi-public sex, public sex

“Damn!” You groaned in frustration, cursing at the realization that your favorite pair of jeans had ripped. You were going to have to patch them, just like you did with all of your pants. You couldn’t afford to keep buying new jeans, and you were running out of pants that didn’t look like Raggedy Anne made them. 

“What happened?” Your roommate, Paku, asked, curious as to what had made you interrupt the movie both of you were watching. 

“My jeans tore again,” you groaned in frustration, gesturing to the large hole on your inner thigh. Paku nodded, knowing the feeling.

“Sorry about that. On the bright side, if you tear them up a little more, you can get away with calling them distressed,” she suggested, turning to console you over the destroyed clothing.

“Yeah, but this is getting old,” you sighed, sinking back onto the couch. “I’m tired of having to spend money on new clothes when I can’t afford it. I’m still in college, and I’m up to my ass in loans. Not to mention that my museum internships barely even cover the costs of living here.”

“Have you thought of getting a side job?” She asked, pausing the film so she could focus on this discussion. 

“I don’t think I have the time or mental strength for another,” you replied, leaning your head on her shoulder. “With my long ass lectures and mandatory training, I barely have any time for another job, let alone for me.”

“Well, what if it’s a job where you rarely have to be there? Like a once a month gig that pays really well,” she continued. You narrowed your eyes a bit, not liking the way her tone was walking on eggshells. 

“This hypothetical job sounds shady, Paku,” you said, cocking a brow up at her. 

“It’s not, trust me,” she replied, squeezing your leg gently. “Sometimes, when my job has dry spells, I work for this other client,” she explained. “It’s really easy, and you don’t have to do much work. You just have to relax and have fun.” Paku worked with a professional sex cult (yes, that’s what I decided the Phantom Troupe is in this AU, deal with it), so you weren’t quite sure what this job of hers would involve. 

“Is it porn?” You asked, frowning softly. While you were desperate, you weren’t  _ that  _ desperate. You didn’t want random strangers to get to see you at your most vulnerable or for the tape to be redistributed. What if your employers found it?

“No, no, of course not,” She replied, laughing a bit. “It’s being a sugar baby,” she explained. You choked at this, feeling your cheeks grow warm. 

“Oh?” You replied, sheepish. While it was definitely better than porn, you weren’t sure how you felt about having to do stuff with older men either. “Do you have to do sex and stuff as a sugar baby?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” she replied, sensing your fear. “It does pay better though.”

“Would you say the higher pay is worth it?” You asked, fidgeting a bit. While you would prefer not to have sex with strangers, you did like the idea of quick cash, and, to be honest, you hadn’t gotten laid in a  _ while.  _

“Oh yes,” she replied, grinning cheekily. “With my client, he gave me $20,000 for a blow job and a few rounds of sex,” she added. 

“That much?” You gasped, your jaw dropping a bit. Maybe you could suspend your morality and preferences for the quick buck. “Hm, is he cute?”

“In a dilfy way, yes,” she giggled. “He has a very nice body.” She said, blushing softly as she remembered her time with him. “And a nice dick~” she teased, grinning as you jumped a bit at the information. 

“Hmm, do you think you can give me his contact info?” You asked sheepishly, yelping as Paku yanked you up and dragged you towards her computer. 

“Buckle up, (Y/N),” she grinned as she plopped down beside you. “I’m gonna teach you how to use prettymaiden.com~” You gulped as she began to explain the ins and outs of the site.  _ Maybe I’m in over my head, _ you thought to yourself as you and her created an account together. 

Xxx

You tapped your fingers against your one nice purse nervously, occasionally looking up and checking the time on your phone. Today was the day, your first meeting with your employer. You didn’t know much about him except that he was apparently attractive, older, and his username was  _ Silverfox46 _ . You were getting cold feet, your nerves eating you up. 

“Hey, don’t worry, (Y/N),” Paku smiled, looking back at you from the passenger seat. “He may seem a  _ little _ intimidating at first, but he is kind, generous, and I know he’ll love you.”

“And the guy likes a nice rack, something both you and Paku have, so you’ll do fine,” Phinks grinned from the driver’s seat, grunting in pain as Pakunoda socked him in the shoulder. 

“You’re not helping, Phinks,” she hissed, annoyed with her co-worker's antics. While she was thankful for his help (driving and waiting with Paku to make sure everything went well for you), she really wasn’t appreciating his stupid commentary. 

“Sorry,” Phinks mumbled, making you laugh. Though he looked tough as nails, he could be quite the softy. “Looks like we’re here, ladies,” he announced, pulling into the valet of the fancy restaurant. 

“And, thankfully, we’re early,” Paku sighed as you abandoned the car, walking to the restaurant. “He likes prompt women,” she explained, squeezing your hand gently. You were thankful for the gesture as your nerves were building up again. 

“ _ Le fermier et la poule, _ ” Phinks said in a cheesy french accent, making you laugh. “It’s one of the fanciest restaurants in York New.”

“Oh,” you mumbled, feeling your nerves engulf you once more. What if you ordered the wrong thing? What if you spilled something? These thoughts plagued your head as you approached the restaurant’s gorgeous french glass doors.

“Don’t worry, (Y/N); though it’s popular, everything will go fine. The client always books a private room under the name  _ Silver Fox _ , so you won’t have to worry about other people or being embarrassed,” Paku cooed. “And Phinks and I will be right at the bar if anything happens. Just text us, and we’ll get you.”   
  


“Thanks, Paku,” you sighed. “And thank you, Phinks, for everything,” you smiled, grateful for the few friends you had. 

“Don’t mention it,” Phinks grinned. “Now go get your money, kid,” he said, gently pushing you towards the  maître d'.

“Name?” The young redhead asked, eyes focused on his list and not on you. 

“Um, it’s for  _ Silver Fox _ ?” You replied, voice shaking. Once you said the name, the server stiffed, looking up with a bright, saccharine smile. His whole demeanor changed once he realized who you were to accompany. 

“Ahh, and you’re a little early,” he smiled, his yellow eyes gleaming. “Though your outfit is a little tacky,” he sneered, looking over your non-designer dress, “he’ll definitely bring you here again. You look to be his type too.”

“Um, thanks?” You replied, not sure how to take the complimentary insult. 

“Don’t mention it, dear. Now come this way,” he said, ushering you to the private room. 

“Your guest, sir,” the maître d' announced. You heard a hum of approval come from the table. Your employer put down his menu, allowing you to see his face. He was breathtaking. From his platinum blond locks to his cold blue eyes to his chiseled muscles, you could tell this man would eat you alive. He was gorgeous in the most intimidating way, drawing you in like a predator lures its prey. 

“Thank you, Hisoka,” your employer nodded, motioning for you to come forward. You walked to the table as confidently as you could, trying not to let your legs shake or shoulders shrug. It was difficult as you felt his gaze analyze every inch of your body, a hint of lust in those deep blue eyes of his. The only time he let his eyes off of you was when he got up to pull your chair out, ever the gentleman. 

“Thank you,” you said as he returned to his own seat. “Um, my name is (Y/N),” you said, smiling softly. 

“I’m Silva,” he replied, his eyes continuing to analyze you. You felt like his gaze was swallowing you whole, enveloping and surrounding every ounce of your being. “You look young; I assume you’re around nineteen or twenty, correct?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m twenty,” you replied, fidgeting with your fingers under the table. 

“Do you drink?” Silva asked. His husky voice was neutral; you couldn’t tell how to respond. Would he judge you if you drank underage? Would he think you were a loser if you didn’t?

“Well, I usually try to keep a clear head, so I generally stay away from it,” you said, smiling softly. “I do drink occasionally though.”

“So you’re a good girl,” he smirked a little. You felt your cheeks warm at this comment, unable to tell if he was flirting or not. 

“I suppose,” you giggled nervously, taking a sip of water. 

“You’re clean and came early. I like that in a woman,” he said, his eyes looking over your form again. You looked away shyly, biting your lip at his comment. So far, so good. It seems like he fancied you.

“If you do drink tonight, I won’t tell,” he said, eyes glinting humorously at you. Before you could reply, the maître d' came in. 

“Your champagne, sir,” he said, setting the bottle and ice bucket on the table. 

“Last I checked, I told you to knock, Hisoka,” Silva said, glaring at the young man. 

“Of course, my sincerest apologies, sir,” Hisoka replied. “I’d never dream of disturbing you and your guest~” he chimed.

Your cheeks flushed and you looked down. The tension in the room had immediately grown as soon as the maître d' made that comment. 

“Watch it,” Silva growled, obviously pissed. The maître d'’s stupid comment had clearly fucked up his mood for the evening. 

“Of course, I didn’t mean to pry, sir. Consider the bottle on the house, a token of my apology,” he chimed before leaving. 

Silva sighed. “I’m sorry about that. Hisoka can be invasive of people’s privacy. I assure you he won’t do so again for the rest of the evening,” he explained as he poured you a glass.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” you said, smiling softly as you took a sip of the champagne. You wanted to do your best to keep the man happy as he was your meal ticket and paycheck of the night. Silva’s eyes glinted mischievously at your comment. 

“You don’t mind an audience?” He asked, his tone humorous. Your face flushed and you squeaked softly. 

“I-I, um, uh, didn’t mean it that way!” You squeaked, trying not to lose your composure. Silva chuckled at this, looking down at his menu. You took this as a cue for you to do the same, though you could barely pronounce the words. You didn’t need French for your major; you had to learn Greek and Latin instead. Due to the related nature though, you were able to recognize some of the cognates. 

_ I’ll probably just get a salad or vegetable stew,  _ you thought to yourself, not wanting to raise the price. Making your decision, you put the menu down. You felt your face heat up when you realized Silva had long since put his own menu aside, looking down on you with mirth and curiosity in his eyes. You didn’t want it to be awkwardly silent, so you decided to break the ice. 

You bit your lip, looking up at him. “So, um, Mister Silva, what do you do for a living?” You asked, rubbing your ankles together nervously. You didn’t know really  _ what  _ to say at all in fear of Silva getting turned off by any certain thing. 

“Is that a serious question?” He asked, cocking up a brow. He was obviously displeased.  _ Shit, I offended him _ , you thought to yourself.

You slowly nodded, feeling sweat bead at the back of your neck. You had just messed up, and you didn’t even know why. Hopefully, this wouldn’t impact the success of your evening because you  _ did _ need the money. 

“Um, yes, I’m sorry; I don’t mean to offend, I was just curious,” you explained, hoping he wouldn’t get any more sour. 

Silva actually smiled at this, barking out a quick laugh. You tensed, surprised by this unlikely reaction. “I’m sorry if I appeared offended, dear; it seems you’re even more naive than I thought,” he smiled, reaching out to caress your face gently. Your cheeks flamed hotly as you instinctively leaned into his touch, liking the feeling of his large, rough hand against your skin. 

“I’m the CEO of one of the most successful business empires in the world, Z Corp,” he explained. 

You gulped, surprised. No wonder this guy could afford such a nice restaurant and throw so much money away for sex; he’s fucking loaded! Everyone used Z Corp’s products, even if they didn’t know it was from the company. Hell, your phone was a Z phone. Somehow, you failed to connect the dots and realize that this Silva was the same Silva from all the Consumer magazines and billboards. 

“Now what do you do for work, kitten?” Silva asked, tilting your chin up to look at him. You bit your lip, feeling wetness grow in your core from his pet name. You weren’t normally interested in older men (cause ew, receding hairlines and wrinkles), but Silva and his muscular dilf self had just changed that for you with a few words. 

“I’m an intern at the York New Museum,” you explained. “I work with data curation and exhibit design, specifically in regards to Ancient Civilizations like Greece and Egypt.”

“Impressive,” Silva said, eyes lit with genuine surprise as he took a sip from his own glass. “I’ve never met a young woman from that field before. That makes you a first for me.”

You giggled shyly, leaning into his comforting touch some more. “Hopefully I can become your best as well,” you grinned cheekily, watching his eyes widen in surprise. You had truly baffled him, and he  _ loved  _ that. You were one of the few women who had genuinely caught his interest outside of physical attraction. He was going to eat you  _ alive _ .

“Cheeky thing,” he quipped, swiftly pulling you into his lap. You squeaked, wondering how the  _ fuck  _ this man had the dexterity and grace to do that so easily. He did have a whole table in the way, after all. “Do you mind a kiss?” He asked, one hand on your cheek, the other on the small of your back, keeping you securely straddled on his lap. 

“I’d love that,” you breathed before his lips met yours. You hummed in delight, loving how soft and smooth they were. Your lips perfectly melded together in a passionate lock; the desire swelling in your stomach was almost unbearable. You didn’t know how you could get through dinner without begging this man to rail you. 

You squeaked against his lips as you felt him grind against you, his hips rutting against yours in a way that made you melt. Feeling his length beneath your heat filled you with excitement, knowing that it was  _ definitely _ going to be big. You bucked your hips against his, moaning against his lips as he groped at your ass.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, ruining the moment. You groaned softly, knowing the moment had to end. You hadn’t even gotten to feel his tongue against yours. 

“Goddamn that clown,” Silva hissed, pulling away from your lips. “Though I suppose you do need something to eat,” he said, gently removing you from his lap. “Come in, Hisoka,” he called, watching you return to your seat. 

“Are the two of you ready to order?” Hisoka asked, a smug grin on his face. He knew  _ exactly  _ what the two of you had been doing. They probably had cameras in this establishment after all, especially if they had private rooms. 

“Yes,” Silva said. 

“Perfect, what would you like, sir?” Hisoka asked, pulling out his notepad. 

“The  _ confit de canard _ ,” he replied. 

“And for the lady?” Hisoka asked. Silva looked towards you, nodding. 

“The  _ confit byaldi _ ,” you replied. 

“Excellent choice, I’ll be right back with your meals,” Hisoka grinned, leaving the room once more. 

“Now where were we?” Silva smirked, motioning for you to come back to him. You got up from your seat and straddled him once more, moaning as his lips connected to yours again. His experience and skill was obvious, and you were enjoying every second under his touch. When his tongue swiped across your bottom lip, you willingly accepted it, humming in delight as he explored every inch of your mouth. 

You squeaked as his hand grabbed one of your ass cheeks, his large hand engulfing the entire chunk of flesh as he kneaded gently. You ground against him again, loving every moment in his arms. He growled at this, rutting his hips against yours. You moaned at the gratification, gripping his muscular shoulders as he began to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down your neck. 

“God, kitten, you’re gonna be the death of me~” he purred, his breath hot against your skin as he bucked his hips up against yours. “Do you wanna fuck before you even eat your meal~?” 

“Mm, whatever pleases you, Silva, I’ll do~” you replied, your eyes fluttering a bit from the pleasure. You felt the bulge in his pants grow at this. So he wanted you to be submissive. You could do that. “Fuck, I’ll do anything you want me to, Silva,” you moaned, biting your lip as you felt his cock throb beneath you at your admittance. 

“Careful what you say, baby girl~” Silva growled. “You might not like the consequences~” he smirked, smacking your ass at this. You yelped, face hot as he massaged the sore flesh. “Also, (Y/N)?”

“Mm, yes, Silva?” You asked as you rocked your hips against his. 

“Call me daddy~” he purred, his husky voice deep with desire. Your panties were thoroughly wet now. You whimpered softly as you felt his pant material brush against your clothed clit. 

“Yes, daddy,” you replied, moaning out as the hand on your face moved down to grab your breast. 

“You know why I chose this room, kitten?” Silva asked as he kneaded your flesh beneath his hand. The room was gorgeous, dimly lit with a large open window that allowed a view of the whole city. The odd feature was that there were more tables in the room. You hadn’t really paid any mind to that though due to your nerves and fear of disappointing Silva.

You shook your head. “Why did you, daddy?” 

“So I can fuck you over one of these tables while I look at the skyline,” he purred, his eyes lit with lust and mischief. You gulped. So  _ that  _ is what the extra furniture was for. 

“I’d say we have twenty more minutes before our food’s ready. Do you want to try?” Silva asked in your ear, pressing another hot kiss to your jaw. 

“Mm, but is that long enough?” You asked, hands tangled in his hair. 

Silva pulled back and looked you dead in the eye. “Do you think I won’t be able to make you cum within 20 minutes?” He asked, raising a brow. That sounded like a challenge to him.

“No no, I’m certain that you can; it’s just, um-,” you said, not wanting to upset him again.

“Let me guess; you’ve only been with inexperienced college boys before and only, hm, two of them have ever made you cum?” Silva asked, eyes glinting as you shyly nodded. “Well guess what, kitten? I’m not one of those little boys; I’m a man,” he purred, tilting your chin up so you could face him. Your panties were beyond soaked now as you turned into flustered putty beneath his grip. 

“Now sit up on this table, so I can show you what a real man can do,” he instructed, gently lifting you onto the table. 

“And what’s that, daddy?” You asked, watching as he pushed his chair away and kneeled between your legs. You gasped, clamping your thighs around his head as his hot mouth met your cotton-clad pussy.  _ That’s what _ , you thought to yourself as you arched your back in pleasure. You whined as his tongue brushed over your clothed clit, teasing your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your hands snaked their way into his hair, holding him close. 

_ Rip!  _ You squeaked as he tore your panties off and discarded them, immediately reattaching his mouth to your pussy. You felt his nose rub against your bundle of nerves, making shivers trail up and down your spine. 

“F-fuck, daddy~y-you’re so good!” You cried out, your thighs shaking as he continued to rub his hot tongue up and down your folds. Even when you were getting action, men rarely went down on you. Hell, come to think of it, the only man who had ever gone down on you was Phinks. Of course, he was good due to his job at the sex cult, but he wasn’t as good as this. 

Silva was making you feel gratification and pleasure at a level you had never felt. It was like he was worshipping your walls with every swipe of his skilled tongue. A coil of ecstasy swelled in your abdomen as you gripped his hair even tighter, not wanting him to separate from your pussy for a single second. The sensations he was giving you were too great to handle. You were about to lose it.

“S-Silva, I think I’m gonna cum!” You cried, wrapping your legs tighter around his head. He growled against your dripping cunt and went even faster, his hot tongue slashing in and out of your tight entrance as his nose rubbed against your sensitive nerves. Suddenly, that coil snapped and you came, your legs shaking as your fluids squirted out of you. Silva greedily slurped up every last drop as he helped you ride out your orgasm, his hands gripping your hips tightly.

You came down from your high, eyelids fluttering as you began to recognize the room around you again. Your orgasm had been sudden and intense. You looked down at Silva, biting your lip as he pulled away from your dripping pussy. He looked so irresistable with your fluids glossing his lips. His lust hazed eyes were glowing with humor as he looked up at you. You loosened your grip on his hair as he stood back up and retrieved his chair. He licked his lips and grinned at you, pulling you into his lap. 

“You lasted all of two minutes, kitten,” he smirked, referring to his remark earlier. Before you could respond, he stood, holding you in his warm, muscular arms as he carried you to one of the other tables, closer to the gorgeous window wall that looked over all of York New. 

“Why are we over here, daddy?” You asked, squeaking as he pinned you beneath him on the table. 

“I want to see how well you can take my cock,” he answered, unzipping his pants. When he pulled his erect dick out you thought you were going to lose it. It was  _ big _ , pornstar big. “By the way, are you on the pill?”

“No, sir,” you replied. 

“Hm, I’ll have to get you a prescription then,” he said, sliding a condom onto his cock. You weren’t even sure where he got condoms for a dick that big. You knew you were going to be sore tomorrow. “Now ass up, kitten~” he commanded to which you obliged. You hummed as he spread your legs, lining his cock up with your entrance. You gasped as you felt him rub the tip of his dick along your folds and clit, making you shiver in pleasure and anticipation. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet, kitten,” he grunted, slowly pushing into your entrance. You mewled and panted as he stretched your walls, his cock eventually bumping your cervix. You hissed slightly in pain. You hadn’t taken anything this big before. Silva recognized this and gently caressed your face. “Hey, it’s alright. It’ll stop hurting in a little bit,” he cooed, surprisingly gentle with you. 

You nodded, gasping as Silva’s cock brushed your g-spot on the way out. “Fuck,” you moaned into the table cloth beneath you. Silva hummed appreciatively, his hands gently caressing your ass as he withdrew his length from your entrance, leaving only the tip in. When he pushed his shaft back in, he made sure to brush this spot again, making you cry out in pleasure. After a few more of these gentle thrusts, the pain in your cervix ceased allowing your pussy to relax around him. 

“You can go faster now,” you mumbled into the cloth beneath you. Your grip on the fabric was tight, your sweat soaking through the linen. Silva happily obliged your request and began to go faster, his hips smacking against yours. You let out a content moan, loving the sensation of being filled by Silva like this. Everytime he thrusted inside of you, you felt your soul sing with pleasure, your legs shaking helplessly beneath you. 

“Fuck, kitten~you’ve got such a perfect pussy,” Silva praised, one arm snaking around your chest to gently lift you up and arch your back. He didn’t want your chest to hurt from grinding into the table. “You take my cock so well~” he purred as he sped up his thrusting. 

You cried out from this new angle, your whole body now shaking from the raw pleasure Silva was giving you. You felt lust and desire, primal in form, take over your entire being. That coil in your stomach was already forming again, getting tighter and tighter with each of Silva’s powerful thrusts.

You whined and moaned, barely even able to think as Silva pounded your pussy into oblivion. “Fuck, you’re so fucking good, daddy~” you whined. “I just want you to use me and wreck me~” you moaned, crying out as he bashed into your entrance again. 

“Oh, fuck, kitten, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he groaned, continuing to roughly thrust into you as your walls began to clamp around him. He could tell you were getting close. 

“Ngh, daddy~” you whined, your legs uncontrollably shaking as you got closer. That coil was so agonizingly tight; you needed your release so badly. Your sopping wetness was spilling down your thighs as Silva continued to drill your pussy into oblivion.

“Come on, kitten, cum for me,” Silva encouraged, gently grasping one of your breasts. With his command, you felt that coil in your stomach snap, and you cried out. Your release crashed over you like a wave as your fluids spilt all over Silva’s cock. Your body continued to shake as Silva pumped a few more thrusts into you before he groaned and came in the condom. His lazy rutting helped you come down from your euphoric high, your breathing soon returning to normal. 

“Fuck, t-that was  _ so amazing _ ,” you panted as Silva turned you over to face him. 

“You were a very impressive first,” Silva commented, removing the condom from his now limp cock. “I think I’ll take you to the hotel tonight,” he grinned wolfishly. You gulped softly, unaware that there was a hotel in the mix. Did you need to tell Pakunoda? Uh, you’d worry about that later.

You giggled shyly and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Are you gonna fuck me till I can’t walk?” You asked, biting your lip mischievously. Silva smirked.

“Careful or I might just have to bend you over this table again,” Silva growled in your ear, gently biting the shell. You laughed softly at this, wrapping your legs around his waist. 

“Maybe I’d like that~” you cheekily replied.

“Cheeky girl,” Silva smirked, playfully smacking your ass. “But we only have five minutes until the food arrives. How about you head to the restroom and freshen up? We can continue the rest of this at the hotel tonight.”

You nodded, scurrying out of the room to obey his command. You tried to ignore the feeling of the slick fluid on your thighs as you speedily walked through the restaurant’s hall. Following the signs, you found the Lady’s Room. After doing your business and cleaning up the smutty remains of your escapades, you came to the mirrors to check out your appearance. Lo and behold, brushing her hair back in the mirror beside you was Pakunoda. 

“Paku!” You chimed, assaulting her with a hug. 

“(Y/N)!” She replied, hugging you gently back. Then her nose crinkled. “Oooh, no offense, dear, but you smell like sex,” she groaned softly. 

You froze and separated from the hug. There were some key things you had forgotten: you were sweaty, your panties were gone, there were hickeys all over your neck, and your hair was definitely frizzy from all the activity. You turned towards the mirror and cringed at your wrecked reflection.  _ Yikes _ . 

“Shit, I need to freshen up,” you groaned, fixing yourself in the mirror. 

“Yeah, you look a mess,” Phinks laughed as he emerged from one of the stalls. 

You choked and turned around. “What the hell are you doing in the lady’s room, Phinks?!”

“Relax, I just wanted some of the free champagne,” he said, rolling his eyes as he washed his hands. “They don’t have that in the men’s room.”

“Whatever,” you groaned, checking your appearance again. You looked fine now, minus the hickeys. Hopefully, no one would notice or comment on them. As a finishing touch, you sprayed some of the bathroom perfume on to cover up the scent of sex that clung to you. “Well hopefully this will last till the hotel.”

Paku and Phinks both froze, turning towards you with looks of disbelief on their faces. 

“He’s taking you to the Zoldyck family hotel?” They both asked, eyes wide with surprise. 

“Well, yes, is that a bad thing?” You asked, frowning softly. 

“On the contrary,” Pakunoda smirked. “Looks like I’m going to have to find a new client though,” she sighed softly. 

“Why?” You asked, frowning. 

“He favors you,” she replied. “At least enough for him to take you to the fanciest hotel in York New the first night of meeting you.” You gulped softly. Well damn. 

“Congrats, kid,” Phinks grinned. “Now go get him.” You nodded and left the restroom, returning to the private room. 

Once you had re-entered, Silva smirked and pulled you into his lap, assaulting your neck with kisses. You moaned, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“Mm, but Silva, what about the maître d'?” You gasped as he nipped a sensitive vein.

“Fuck that maître d',  _ this  _ is more important,” he growled, trailing his hot kisses down to your chest again. You whined and squirmed, rutting your hips against his. This man was going to be the death of you.

~~~

“That was delicious,” you giggled as Silva led you to his private hotel suite. “Thank you for treating me,” you said, squeaking as he tossed you onto the bed. It was unbelievably soft, like a literal cloud. It was a major improvement over the hand-me-down mattress from your apartment. 

“The pleasure was all mine, kitten~” he smirked, quickly removing your dress and tossing it aside. 

You gasped as your nipples felt the cold air of the room. You hadn’t bothered to wear a bra under your dress due to the thin straps; you didn’t want to look tacky with visible bra straps after all. 

“What a naughty girl,” Silva smirked, immediately burying his face between your breasts. You whined, gripping onto his hair as he sucked, kissed, and bit at your breasts. He was like an animal in the bedroom, unrestrained and untamable. 

“Fuck, Silva~” you whined, yelping as he tugged on one of your nipples with his teeth. 

“Wrong name,” he grunted, continuing to suck on your breasts. 

“Sorry, daddy,” you whined, tightening your grip on his platinum blond locks as he trailed his hot kisses and bites down to your pussy. He hungrily began to lap up the juices from your heat as you whined and squirmed beneath him. 

He alternated between wiggling his tongue between your walls and sucking on your sensitive, swollen clit. The pleasure was so sweet and agonizingly ecstatic; you didn’t want the moment to end. But suddenly, just as the coil in your stomach began to ravel, Silva pulled away, making you cry out in frustration. 

“Sorry, kitten, I can’t help myself,” he chuckled as he stripped down. Now he kneeled between your legs, entirely naked, your thighs resting against his hips. “I just  _ need  _ to be inside of you again before I lose it,” he explained, lust in his eyes as he slipped another condom on. 

You shivered beneath him, feeling your entrance twitch at the thought of being filled by Silva’s huge length again. You moaned happily at the feeling of his tip sliding against your folds, bumping your clit a few times before he began to push in. 

You tightly wrapped both of your legs around his waist, gripping the sheets beneath you. 

“Fuck, daddy~you’re so fucking big~” you whined as he bottomed out inside of you, the tip of his cock bumping your cervix once more. He was so deep inside of you, filling and stretching you in the most ecstatic, fulfilling way possible. 

“Mm, I can feel your cervix, kitten. Do you like being stretched out like this, baby? Has anyone ever stretched you like this before?” He purred, lifting your legs and hooking them over his shoulders. 

“No, daddy, no one has ever made me feel so fucking  _ good _ before,” you whined, looking up at him with hazy eyes. “I want you to use me and abuse me and just fill me with your cock~” you moaned, much to Silva’s satisfaction. 

Your praise and worship made him feel respected and powerful, the entire reason he became a sugar daddy in the first place. He liked women who praised him and worshipped him, women who begged for his touch like a man in the desert begs for water, something he couldn’t receive from his loveless marriage to his wife and business partner, Kikyo.

Of course, Kikyo knew about his sugar babies, but she didn’t care; she had her own flings as well. Hers and Silva’s relationship was simply a front for the public; behind closed doors, he had you and a few others, and she had her own playthings. They had established that their sole goal in their marriage was to produce heirs for their company, not develop an intimate or loving relationship. They could both supplement themselves with others, like what Silva was doing with you right now. 

“Mm, really? You want me to use you?” Silva echoed, humor written on his face. He pulled out and roughly slammed back in again, making you cry out both in pain and pleasure. “I don’t know if you could take that, kitten~” he chuckled, both of his hands cupping your buttocks. 

“I can take anything you throw at me as long as you make me cum again, daddy,” you replied, quivering under his sensual touch. Silva’s gaze darkened, an evil grin on his face. “Do whatever you want to me, please! Just make me cum!”

“As you wish, kitten,” he smirked, leaning down so that your thighs would press against your shoulders. “But I really don’t think you’re ready for it,” he purred, pulling out until only his tip was inside of you. 

You whined needily, wishing he would be inside of you again. “Please, daddy! I don’t care! Just fuck me!” You cried out, reaching out to grasp his ass and pull him back inside of you. Silva’s eyes widened, genuine surprise on his face. That surprise quickly shifted into a devious grin though as he grasped your thighs, rutting his hips against yours so that the tip of his cock would continually bump and rub against your cervix. 

“Alright, alright, kitten. Just know you won’t be walking tomorrow though,” Silva grinned wolfishly, drawing out and beginning to roughly thrust into you. 

“Oh fuck! Yes, daddy!” You cried, digging your nails into his toned ass. “Fuck, you’re so good!” You practically screamed as his thick cock continually rubbed your g-spot everytime he pulled out and thrusted back in. 

“God, you’re taking me so well, kitten,” Silva grunted, moving your legs so that you could wrap them around his waist and he could grasp at your breasts. He roughly kneaded your soft, tender flesh with one hand as he thrusted, his other hand holding your hips in place as he pounded inside of you. 

“Oh, God, daddy, I’m close! Fuck, you’re going to make me cum so quickly!” You whined, moaning lewdly as his hand formerly gripping your breast moved down to rub roughly at your clit. There were tears in your eyes, the double stimulation causing the coil of ecstasy in your stomach to wind very tightly very quickly. 

“Fuck, I’m cumming!” You cried out as your orgasm crashed down on you, your fluids splashing all over Silva’s pelvis as your walls spasmed and quivered around him. 

“Fuck, kitten, you’re so damn tight,” he practically growled, continuing to thrust as your body quivered with pleasure beneath him. You panted, trying to catch your breath and adjust to his rapid pace. He definitely had more than enough stamina to outlast you. 

“God, fuck~...you feel so good i-inside of m-me~” you moaned, still in your post-orgasm haze as Silva continued to thrust passionately and roughly into your entrance. 

“Glad to hear it, kitten,” Silva grinned, temporarily pulling out so he could change the position. He flipped you over, ass in the air and pussy presented to him with your forearms resting against the pillows. He admired the view for a second before gripping your hips, thrusting his length into you once more. 

“Fuck! So good~” you whined, thighs shaking slightly as Silva continued to thrust into you. His hips smacked against your rear with every movement of his, the tender flesh reddening. His balls continuously smacked your sensitive, over-stimulated clit, making you moan and whine even more. You were loving every moment of this ecstatic bliss. 

“God, such a perfect pussy you’ve got, kitten,” he praised, rubbing the flesh of your ass as he continued to thrust. “So nice and tight, drawing me in every time I pull out~you’re a greedy little thing, aren’t ya?”

“O-only for you, daddy!” You cried, biting your lip as his throbbing length continued to abuse your pussy with every deep thrust. With all the stimulation on your g-spot and clit, you knew you were going to cum again. 

“God, kitten, I’m close,” Silva warned you, continuing to thrust inside of you, his thrusts becoming more erratic the closer he came. Eventually, he came with a groan, his warm cum filling the condom as he continued to thrust, letting your pussy milk his cock for every last drop.

“Oh, Silva!” You cried out as you came, forgetting to use his pet name as your orgasm crashed down on you. Silva grinned mischievously at this, continuing to shallowly thrust inside of you and help you rock out your orgasm. He was going to tease you about that after you came down from your high. 

Once your breathing returned to normal, Silva gently pulled out and discarded the condom, waiting for you to get up from your position. You shakily moved over onto your rear end, hissing softly as your now sore flesh hit the cool sheets beneath you. Your legs quivered with each move, still not recovered fully from the rough thrusting. Silva was significantly larger than you; the man was practically a brick wall of muscle. Anyone would struggle to recover from a pounding like that. 

Silva gently pulled you into his lap, allowing you to sit between his thighs as he played with your hair affectionately. You felt your cheeks flush at the gentle contact. 

“Can you turn over, dear?” Silva asked to which you obliged, allowing him to see your now red ass. He gently traced the flesh. “Hm, does it sting?”

You nodded your head. “Yeah, kind of.”

_ Smack! _ Sounded and you yelped, jolting up. Silva had just smacked the tender flesh of your buttocks, likely to reprimand you for something.

“Yes, who?” Silva said, his voice humorous.

“Yes, daddy,” you corrected yourself, not realizing he wanted to take the ‘daddy’ terms outside of the actual sex. 

“You forgot to call me daddy when you came as well,” Silva said, gently massaging your rump. “And another time when you came at the restaurant.”

“I apologize, sir,” you replied, resting your head against the warm flesh of his thigh. 

“Don’t. I think I like it when you call me by my name,” Silva smiled tenderly, tucking some hair behind your ear. “Now let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, gently carrying you to the hotel room’s huge bathroom and drawing some water. 

You sighed in relief as he set you into the bathwater, massaging your flesh and rubbing your body clean. 

“You’re so good to me, Silva,” you yawned, leaning into his broad expanse of chest. He smiled softly. 

“Don’t mention it, kitten,” he said, gently pressing a kiss to your forehead. It was a tender, sweet moment. Who knew the serious, stern, perma-frowning man could be so tender and gentle during aftercare?

Soon after, he carried you back to the bed, letting you entangle yourself with his limbs as you fell asleep. He sighed softly, a hand resting on your head. 

“This girl’s going to be the death of me,” he chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head before closing his eyes, letting sleep draw him in. 

Xxx

The next morning, you awoke with a soft yawn and a soreness between your legs. You looked towards Silva, smiling softly. He looked at peace and truly relaxed when he slept, a sight you could get used to. Silva soon awoke after you and looked towards you, a small smile on his face. 

“Morning, kitten,” Silva said, pulling you atop him so he could press a kiss to your lips. 

“Morning, Silva,” you smiled, folding your arms on his chest. You liked this, having a sweet, tender moment to wake up to and strong, supportive arms around your waist. 

“How’d you like it, kitten?” Silva smiled softly, brushing some of your hair behind your ear. 

“Everything was absolutely amazing,” you replied, feeling your cheeks flush slightly. “Thank you so much, Silva, for everything.”

“Of course, kitten,” Silva smiled, ruffling your hair a bit. “I want to spoil you,” he grinned, sitting up with you in his lap. You flushed softly at this, hiding your face in his chest. 

“It’s adorable when you’re flustered, dear,” Silva smirked, gently tilting your chin up so he could kiss you. You met his lips, humming happily as the kiss deepened. You had no idea  _ what  _ type of chapstick Silva was using, but whatever it was made his lips incredibly soft. 

You tangled your fingers in his hair as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, playfully exploring your moist cavern. You giggled softly as you felt his cock harden beneath you, the tip gently rubbing against your abdomen. It was an intimate, passionate moment, one that was quickly interrupted by the  _ ring! ring! _ of Silva’s cellphone. He groaned in disappointment, pulling away from your lips. 

“Sorry, dear, I have to take this,” he apologized, reaching for his phone. “Hello? Silva Zoldyck speaking.”

You curiously watched him, wanting to see how the business side of Silva acted. 

“Mm, interesting. Wasn’t expecting that change in the market. Perhaps this will prove to be a profitable venture that will bolster our PR. Yes, we can further discuss this in the meeting today. It’s at 9:30, correct? Excellent, I’ll see you then.”

Silva then hung up the phone, looking towards you with a soft frown on his face. “I’m sorry, kitten, but it looks like we’re going to have to cut this short.”

“Don’t worry, Silva, I understand,” you replied with a small smile on your face. “You’re a busy man, and you have a company to run. Do you want me to take care of this before I leave though?” You smiled, gesturing down to his still erect cock. 

“That would be preferable, yes,” Silva nodded. It was 8:30 according to the clock, so he likely had enough time to receive some oral from you and escort you back home with time to spare. This would be nothing but beneficial for him. 

You leaned down, hissing slightly from the soreness between your legs before settling on your forearms and knees before his cock. You gently traced your hand from the base to his tip, marveling at its size. You couldn’t believe how he was able to fit that thing inside of you. 

His swollen red tip was dripping with pre-cum, begging to be touched as it gently pulsed. You stopped your teasing and gripped the head of his cock, spreading the fluid down his shaft. After you had reached the base, you tightened your grip around his shaft, resting your arm on his thigh as you took his tip into your mouth. 

He groaned softly at this, reaching to tangle a hand in your hair. “Mm, that’s good, kitten~” he praised you as you sucked on the head of his cock, gently pumping along his shaft with a soft grip. 

With his praise encouraging you, you went down further on his cock, curling your toes tightly as you took him into your throat. Silva growled, tightening his grip on your hair as you deepthroated him. He was impressed; most women couldn’t take him that far, yet your eager lips met the base of his cock with ease, your nose nestled against his short, neatly trimmed blond curls. 

“God, you’re so good, kitten! Your throat is so nice and tight around my cock, squeezing me just right,” he praised, rocking his hips against your mouth. You giggled softly against his length, drool leaking from the corners of your mouth as you reached to gently cup his balls, squeezing them softly. 

Silva groaned at this, continuing to rock against your mouth as you pulled away from his base, going back to sucking on the tip. You then began to bob your head up and down, taking as much of him as possible into your throat, stroking what couldn’t fit with your hand. Your other hand was still fondling his balls, trying to get him to cum quickly. You wanted to impress him, and you wanted to do it quickly; he certainly wouldn’t be grateful if your escapades made him late, that’s for sure. 

Silva was in  _ paradise _ . He loved the feeling of your hot, slick mouth on every inch of his throbbing cock, your small hands cupping and squeezing his balls. He adored the way you worshipped his body with your ministrations, and he especially adored the look of concentration on your face as you set off on your task. It was clear you were giving your all to please him, something he genuinely appreciated. You were passionate and determined with each of your touches and licks unlike his other sugar babies. It seemed like you were doing this because you genuinely wanted to please him, not for the money he would pay you. 

When you looked up at him, your eyes hazed with desire and lust, Silva nearly blew his load right then and there. Seeing someone look up at him like that, with such heat and yearning sent shivers of ecstasy and gratification up his spine. 

“Fuck, (Y/N), I’m close,” he groaned, using your real name. You were surprised, looking up with wider eyes as you continued to bob your head along his length. 

Soon, he thrusted deeply inside of your throat, cumming inside with a loud, throaty groan. You choked slightly at the amount of cum inside of your throat, swallowing as much as you could as you pulled yourself off of his cock, a string of saliva connecting your lips to the red head of his length. 

You panted softly, a small spot of Silva’s cum spilling from the corner of your lip. Looking into his eyes, you smiled shyly. 

“Did I do alright?” You asked, hoping you had impressed him. 

“You were perfect,” Silva smiled softly, swiping the bit of cum with his thumb and tucking it between your parted lips. You willingly sucked the remaining fluid from his finger, swallowing the salty liquid. You looked down, noticing that Silva was flaccid again.  _ Mission accomplished _ , you thought to yourself, smiling smugly. 

“Well, it looks like I need to take you home now, kitten,” Silva said, pulling you into his lap. “Do you want to shower before you leave?” He asked, his hands gently moving along your shoulders. 

“Yes, please,” you replied, squeaking softly as he lifted you with ease and carried you to the hotel room’s shower. He tenderly helped you wash yourself, making sure to carefully touch your still sore body. 

Afterwards, he helped you walk to his car, personally driving you to your apartment. You waved goodbye, agreeing to meet him again the next month. You had no idea of the surprise that would await you in the next few days.

Xxx

You miserably walked to the York New Museum, already stressed from the sheer amount of notes you had to take in your classes. You certainly weren’t looking forward to listening to the droning of your supervisor for the remainder of the night, that was for sure. 

As you clocked in, you heard the voice of your supervisor call for you. You groaned softly, but obliged, walking towards the sound of his voice. 

“Yes, Mr. Kurta?” You said as you approached her. “How may I be of assistance?”

“Well, Mrs. (L/n), it appears that you’ve been promoted,” he said, cocking a brow up, obviously displeased that you, a college-student, was getting a position you probably didn’t deserve. Kurapika Kurta was very passionate about the study of different cultures and histories, but he could also be quite the elitist when it came to these studies. 

“What do you mean?” You asked, eyes widening. You certainly didn’t think you were going to get any promotion anytime soon. 

“Well, a wealthy patron has decided to sponsor a new exhibit at the York New Museum, and he wants you, specifically, to be the head of the planning committee,” he explained. “He would like to discuss things over with you in the boardroom.”

“Alright. Thank you; I’ll be sure to meet with him right now,” you said, smiling brightly. You couldn’t wait to see who had decided to sponsor you and help you further your dream career. This would be more than beneficial for your resumé. 

“Yes, make sure to get to the room quickly; he’s a very busy man, and he has a tight schedule,” he replied, dismissing you. 

You nodded and hurried off to the board room, quickly entering. The patron’s chair was turned to face out the window; his face was invisible to you. 

“Um, hello? It’s me, (Y/N),” you called out, awkwardly tapping your foot as you waited to see who this sponsor was. 

“Believe me, I know,” sounded a husky, deep voice, a voice you knew all too well. You tensed, eyes widening as the patron turned his chair around, proving to be none other than Silva Zoldyck. He sat there with a smug smirk on his face, eyes lit with humor as he took in the stunned look on your face. He was glad he had successfully surprised you.

“Silva!” You called out, practically jumping into his arms. Silva grunted softly, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“I take it you like my surprise, kitten?” He murmured against your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

“Yes, very much,” you replied, tears welling in your eyes. You were beyond happy at this point. “Thank you so much, Silva; you’re so good to me.”

“You’re welcome, kitten,” Silva smiled, gently holding you. 

Shortly after, you pulled away from the hug, a devious grin on your face. “Allow me to thank you the best way I know how~” you purred before kissing him deeply. 

Silva grunted in surprise, moving his hands so that one would cup your face and the other could cup your ass. Your arms wrapped around his neck tightly as you ground your hips against his, relishing in the sound and feeling of his soft groans against your lips. 

His hips rutted against yours at a delicious pace, sending shivers of pleasure up your spine as you felt his cock harden beneath you. 

“Did you start taking the pill yet?” Silva asked against your lips, two of his fingers sneaking between your legs to stroke your soaked, clothed cunt. 

You nodded. “Mhm.”

“Great,” Silva smirked. “Because I’ve been waiting all week to get to cum inside of your sweet pussy,” he growled against your ear, making you melt into an ecstatic puddle. 

You let out a soft, breathy whine at his comment, thighs quivering as you unbuckled his pants and let his hard cock free. Silva, in kind, gently removed your panties from under your skirt and pocketed them. You raised a brow at this, to which he smirked evilly. 

“I think I’m going to keep these,” he purred, making your cheeks flame furiously as he spread your legs. 

“B-but Silva, I n-need them!” You whined, eyes pleading. 

“Not for now you don’t,” he replied as he pulled your hips forward before the base of his erect cock. You fell silent at this, practically drooling at the sight. You whined softly as he pressed the shaft of his cock against your wet folds, grinding into you. 

“S-Silva,” you moaned softly, cheeks flushing more as you felt his hot, bare length rub against you. 

“That’s a good girl,” he praised you, groaning softly. “Are you ready for me, kitten?” Silva purred, feline blue eyes piercing into yours. 

You nodded. “Y-yes, Silva,” you replied, gripping onto his shoulders as he gently lifted you, helping you descend onto his length. 

You buried your face in his neck as you let out loud, wanton moans, desperately trying to silence yourself as he filled you up. Silva was pretty well-endowed, and you didn’t want to make a commotion in your workplace. 

“So nice and tight, fuck,” Silva growled in your ear as he bottomed out deep inside of your pussy. You whined at this and tightened your grip on his shoulders, hoping you weren’t messing up his nice, tailored suit. 

“I want you to bounce, sweetheart,” he instructed you, tucking some of your hair behind your ear. You nodded at this and began to bounce up and down on his length, keeping your face buried in his neck, your mouth pressed against the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“That’s a good girl,” Silva purred, hands caressing your buttocks as you continued to bounce up and down. A lewd, sticky sound filled the room as your entrance took Silva in and out. You desperately prayed that no one could hear. No dick in this world was worth losing your job. 

“God, I wish you could work at my office,” Silva mentioned, one of his hands moving to caress your clothed breast, groping at it through your blouse. “Then every morning, I could fuck you over my desk. Do you like the sound of that, kitten? Of me filling you up every day in my office? Stuffing your greedy pussy with my cock?”

“Y-yes, Silva!” You whined, trying to stay quiet. 

“Best part is that my office is soundproof, so I’d get to hear all of your sweet little moans,” Silva purred in your ear, his hips rutting against yours. You practically melted when he said that, desperately clinging to his body as your pussy quivered against his length. 

“Or maybe I could just keep you on my cock for hours, keeping me nice and warm while I do my paperwork. Would you like that, kitten? Being my little cockslut?” Silva asked you, his hand moving from your breast to rub at your clit instead.

“Y-yes, Silva!” You whined, far louder than you intended. 

Silva chuckled darkly at this. “Easy there, kitten. Don’t get too ahead of yourself. You don’t want to get in trouble now, do you?”

You shook your head, feeling yourself pale as you heard footsteps approaching the office. 

“Shit,” you cursed, trying to quickly dismount Silva, however, the platinum blond stopped you. You looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes. Why the hell was he keeping you there? Did he want you to get fired? 

“Don’t worry, I can handle this,” he said confidently as you continued to stare at him in horror. You definitely not want one of the staff members to catch you having sex with Silva, especially if your boss would be the one to catch you. 

You felt a small part of you die as the door opened, and your boss, Mr. Kurta, marched in. 

“Mr. Zoldyck, I heard some rather odd noises coming from this room. Is everything alright?” He asked, brow raised as his brown eyes scanned over you. “And why is Ms. (L/N) in your lap, sir?”

“Nothing is the matter, Kurapika, I assure you,” SIlva replied, his arms now around your waist instead of in their former wanton positions. “However, I don’t believe you have the authority to question me about that, now do you?”

Your eyes widened at this. What the hell was he talking about? Was he trying to purposely get you fired?

“I suppose not, sir. I respect your position as the new owner of the York New Museum of Natural History,” Mr. Kurta replied. You choked a bit at this. Silva was the owner of  _ what _ now? “However, is it entirely necessary for you to ‘stake your claim’ here by engaging in... _ that _ activity with one of the interns?” He said, disdain obvious in his voice. 

You refused to look up from Silva’s shoulder, not wanting to make eye contact with Mr. Kurta as Silva was still balls-deep inside of you. 

“It’s a matter of pride, Kurapika, as are most things in this world,” Silva shrugged. “But I would advise you to no longer question my intentions or actions,” he said, a dark, serious edge to his voice. “It would be a shame if you were replaced with someone more...compliant, would it not?”

“Of course. I apologize for overstepping my boundaries, Mr. Zoldyck,” your boss replied, his voice wavering a tad. “I will leave you and Ms. (L/N) to it.” He said before his footsteps left the room, the door closing after him. 

“That was so embarrassing!” You whined, collapsing against Silva’s chest as you looked up at him. 

“Aw, I apologize, kitten,” Silva said, gently lifting your chin and kissing you softly. “I promise I didn’t mean to offend you.”

You pouted softly. “Well, you did. I didn’t want my boss to see me...having sex,” you muttered softly, arms crossed across your chest. 

“I know, I know. That was rather cruel of me,” Silva nodded, admitting his faux-pas. “Can I make it up to you, dear?” Silva asked softly, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

“How?” You asked, gasping softly as he began to move again. 

“Well, first, by finishing this up,” he said, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “And, second, by taking you out after you’re done with your shift,” he said, gently rocking his hips against yours. 

“Oh fine,” you replied, gasping softly as he thrusted up inside of you again. 

“That’s my girl~” Silva purred, his lips slotting against yours as he continued to thrust inside of you. 

Your moans vibrated against his lips as you grasped at his shoulders, resuming your bouncing motions. Despite your frustration with Silva, you were still horny, and you still wanted to reach your release. 

Silva’s hands went back to their original position, one grasping your ass, the other groping at your breast. 

“Mm, Silva,” you moaned against his lips, nails scratching at his nice suit as he began to thrust faster, the head of his cock continually bashing your cervix. Your eyes had since rolled back, your entire body lost in the pleasure. 

“God, you feel so fucking good,” Silva growled, his mouth against your neck as he left numerous love bites and kisses along your tender flesh. “Such a nice, tight little pussy, squeezing me so well~” He purred into your ear, his hand trailing from your breast to rub vehemently at your clit. 

“Oh! Fuck, I-I’m close, Silva!” You whined, one hand tangled in his blond hair, the other still desperately clawing at the fabric of his suit as he continued to pound into your sensitive pussy.

“Good, I want you to cum all over me, kitten,” he growled in your ear, hand digging into the flesh of your ass as he continued to thrust up into you. How was he able to do all of this while sitting in a swivel chair? You would never know. 

“Can you do that for me, babe?” He purred, his hand moving faster against your overwhelmed clit. 

“Y-yes!” You whined, burying your face in his neck to muffle your scream as you came, fluids gushing out of your entrance as your thighs quivered. 

Silva grunted as your walls clamped tightly around you, continuing to roughly thrust into you until he eventually came with a grunt, filling your pussy with his hot semen. 

You panted, hair and face a mess as you tried to recover from the rough, not-so-sneaky sex in the boardroom. You were painfully aware of every noise you had made, every whine and every squelching, lewd noise coming from your pussy. You weren’t really looking forward to seeing any of your colleagues or Mr. Kurta after this. 

“Embarrassed?” He asked, a smirk on his face as he took in your flushed, worried expression once you removed your face from his neck. 

You nodded. “I-it’s not like office s-sex is a regular thing f-for me,” you muttered. “Especially n-not at my workplace,” you replied. 

“Hm, I see,” he replied, hand cradling your face. “Do you want to go to the restaurant now, then?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“I mean...I want to, but I don’t want to mess up my track record,” you admitted, leaning into his warm, calloused touch. “I’ve never missed a single day or left early.”

Silva raised a brow at this. “Color me impressed. I wish some of my employees had that same work ethic,” he replied, thumb rubbing against your cheek. 

“However, you do realize that as I now own the museum, I’m now your boss?” Silva replied. You nodded slowly though confusion was etched across your face. 

“Which means I can clean your slate? Even if you miss a couple of days?” He further elaborated. You bit your lip softly at this. 

“Wouldn’t that be wrong though?” You replied. 

“Not necessarily. It won’t hurt to take a small break today, kitten,” Silva replied, softly kissing your nose. “Now come on, let’s get going.”

  
  


“I guess one day wouldn’t hurt,” you replied, slowly dismounting Silva. 

“Excellent,” Silva smirked softly, moving to stand and rearrange his pants. You stood before him a bit awkwardly, feeling his cum drip down your thighs. You could really use your panties back, panties he had since pocketed. 

“Is there something you need?” Silva asked, raising a brow at your awkward, expectant stance. 

“Well, I was wondering if I could have my panties back?” You replied, biting your lip softly. 

“Mm, and what if I want you to stay like this?” Silva replied rather darkly, smirk turning sadistic as he looked down at you. “I do like this sight, you, a flustered, panting mess as my cum spills from that pretty little pussy of yours,” he purred. “And I think I want to see it a little longer.”

“Silva, please!” You whined, placing your hands on his chest. “I’ve been embarrassed enough today! Please just let me have my panties back,” you pouted, giving him your best puppy eyes. 

“Oh fine,” he sighed, handing you back your panties. You gratefully slid them back on, muttering many thanks to him. 

“But I hope you do know that I plan on having more of you later, including a taste of that sweet pussy of yours,” he smirked before turning around and walking towards the door. 

“Silva!” You whined, scurrying behind the tall man in a desperate attempt to match his stride. He smirked at this, extending his arm out to you as you finally caught up to him. 

“Let’s get going, kitten,” he smirked softly, leading you out of the museum. 

Despite the concerned and disgusted stares and grimaces you got from some of your coworkers on the way out, you truly felt happy and fulfilled in the moment, arm comfortably locked against Silva’s as the two of you walked towards his car and to yet another wonderful evening together. Morality and grace be damned, you wouldn’t change your current career for the whole world. You rather enjoyed being Silva’s little kitten. 

  
  



End file.
